Ron Rubin (voice actor)
|birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |occupation = Voice actor |years_active = 1986–present |agent = Edna Talent Management }} Ron Rubin (born May 12, 1959) is a Canadian veteran voice actor who has worked on many animation series including X-Men (Morph), Avengers (The Vision), C.O.P.S. (Dr Badvibes), Police Academy (Carey Mahoney), Beetlejuice (Doom Buggy), Stickin' Around (Mr Lederhosen) and Care Bears (Messy Bear). His voice is most easily recognized as that of Artemis from the English translation of Sailor Moon. Career Rubin also worked as a writer for Fame, Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show and Palmerstown U.S.A. He was the executive in charge of the American documentary series The American Experience. Filmography * Artemis in the English version of Sailor Moon * Sgt. Slipper in the United States version of Dennis the Menace * Messy Bear in 2005's The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie * Dr. Badvibes in the popular 1980s cartoon C.O.P.S. * Ttark on the PBS show Kratts' Creatures * Buster on the 2004 Playhouse Disney show The Koala Brothers * Bot-ler on Rolie Polie Olie * Germs Pondscum in Beetlejuice * Robo Fuzz in Monster by Mistake * Carey Mahoney in the animated Police Academy series * Various characters in Arthur, Angela Anaconda, Ned's Newt, Rolie Polie Olie, ProStars, Free Willy, Anatole, The Rosey and Buddy Show, Committed, Little Bear, Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Journey to the Centre of the Earth, Mischief City, Hammerman, Roboroach, Clifford's Fun with Letters, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, AlfTales, Highlander: The Animated Series, Dog City, Knights of Zodiac, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Corduroy, Redwall, Bad Dog, Dinosaucers, Timothy Goes to School, The Neverending Story, Bob and Margaret, Blazing Dragons, Freaky Stories, Rupert, Card Captors, Braceface, Jacob Two-Two, Redwall, Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, WildC.A.T.S., Sam and Max: Freelance Police, Rescue Heroes, Babar, Pelswick, Hello Kitty and Friends, Little People: Big Discoveries, Hippo Tub Company, Beyblade, Watership Down, Traffix, Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist, Pecola, ALF: The Animated Series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Mini-Man, Stories From My Childhood, George Shrinks, The Berenstain Bears, Grossology, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Little Rosey, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, Beverly Hills Teens, Maxie's World, Skatoony, Flash Gordon, Don Martin's MAD Magazine, Silver Surfer, Starcom: The U.S. Space Force, Moville Mysteries, King, The Count of Monte Cristo, Quads!, Medabots, Birdz, Franklin, Eckhart, My Dad the Rock Star, Undergrads, Girlstuff/Boystuff, Power Stone, 6teen, Cyberchase, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Magic School Bus, Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend, Blaster's Universe, Mr Men and Little Miss, Pippi Longstocking, My Pet Monster, The Adventures of Tintin, Ultraforce, Slam Dunk, Power Stone, Jane and the Dragon, Wayside, Little Shop, The New Archies, Sylvanian Families, Interlude, Air Master, Noddy, Growing Up Creepie, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Puppets Who Kill, The Dumb Bunnies, Pandalian, What It's Like Being Alone, Delilah and Julius, Iggy Arbuckle, Chilly Beach, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Toot and Puddle, Super Why!, The Future is Wild, Magi-Nation, Captain Flamingo, Anne of Green Gables, Wilbur, Bedtime Primetime Classics, The Wumblers, Spider Riders, Miss BG, Busytown Mysteries, Ruby Gloom, Funpak, Gerald McBoing Boing, Turbo Dogs, Monster Force, Spliced, Kassai and Leuk, Clifford's Fun with Numbers, Scaredy Squirrel, Franny's Feet, Willa's Wild Life, Jimmy Two-Shoes, The Manly Bee, The Amazing Spiez!, Keroppi, Get Ed, Diabolik, Uncle Joe's Cartoon Playhouse, Boom Unit, The Giggle Factory, Carl Squared and The Ripping Friends * On Camera Guest appearances in Top Cops, The Emergency Room, Secret Service, Variety Tonight, Inside Stories, Comedy Club (TV Series), It's Only Rock 'n' Roll, Frances Farmer Story, Casby Awards, An Evening with the Arts and Young Again * Trike in Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * The Vision in The Avengers: United They Stand * Quacker's duck noises in Piggsburg Pigs * Airball and Slime in Stunt Dawgs * Tanzog in Time Warp Trio * Sprog in Atomic Betty * Teenage guy in Young Again * Glenn Miller in The Last Convertible * Wayne in one episode of Katts and Dog * Boogeyman and Brother Herman in Yin Yang Yo! * Theo and Pico the parrot in the 1995 video game Laura's Happy Adventures * The Comic in Kung Fu: The Legend Continues * Manny in Totally Spies! * Frenzel in Erky Perky * Bat in Peep and the Big Wide World * Jason McNulty in The Accuser *ladybug in Almost Naked Animals * Raticus and Rod in Flying Rhino Junior High * Morph in X-Men * Flinch in Di-Gata Defenders * Mr. Lederhosen in Stickin' Around * Himself in Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show Season 3 (Soap Box Derby) and Season 4 (Radio Show) * Dr. Phelmholz in The ZhuZhus * Master XOX in Sidekick External links * * Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Actors from Winnipeg Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors